


Nap Time

by Njaybird



Category: All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Set after Time’s Convert. Diana and Matthew sneak in some alone time while the twins are napping.





	Nap Time

The shower was on and I was halfway out of my clothes when I heard the bathroom door lock behind me. I jumped and clapped a hand over my mouth the keep from shouting— I hadn’t even heard Matthew coming. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, pecking me on the cheek. 

“They’re both asleep?” 

He nodded, “Out cold, for now.” 

“Thank the goddess.” I unclasped my bra and slid out of my panties. Matthew wrapped his arms around my waist — how was he naked already? — and kissed from my earlobe to my jaw. We wasted no time in these stolen moments together. Raising half-witch-half-vampire twin toddlers left us precious little time to ourselves, and this week had been particularly trying, with Becca refusing pigeon’s blood — her favourite up until now — and Philip unknotting Apollo’s disguising spell every time I turned my back.

I turned in Matthew’s arms, eager to forget about being parents for a few minutes. He lifted me off my feet with preternatural strength, and I swung my legs around his hips instinctively. Cold tiles pressed against my back, as Matthew used one strong arm to hold me up and moved the other around to stroke between my thighs. The contrast between his cool fingers and the hot water was delicious, and I sighed with pleasure. 

“God I’ve missed you,” he growled into my neck. 

“Tell me about it,” I breathed, reaching down to guide him inside me. 

We groaned in unison as our bodies came together, relaxing into the sense of rightness and belonging we always felt when making love. Conscious that our time together would be all too brief, Matthew set a punishing pace, forgoing his usual teasing. I held tight to his shoulders, nails digging into his back and mouth against his ear, a string of prayers and curses falling from my lips as I lost myself in pleasure. 

He pulled back to meet my eyes as he approached climax. The unbridled desire I saw there was almost enough to send me over the edge. One last thrust, one searing kiss, and we were gone, swallowing each other’s moans as the waves of pleasure took us. 

Matthew rode out the shockwaves before gently placing me on my feet and pulling me to him. We held each other under the spray for a moment, lost to everything in the world but each other. Goddess, I needed this. 

At the next beat of his heart, Matthew lifted his head and sighed. 

“And 3, 2, 1....” 

My daughter’s ear-splitting cry broke through the house. “Mama!! Mama!!” Philip wouldn’t be far behind. 

I gave my husband a wry smile and one more kiss before I wrapped myself in a towel and went back to being a parent.


End file.
